Have you missed me?
by selana1505
Summary: a little PWP I wrote for the Torchwood kink meme on LJ, Pairing Jack Harkness/John Hart, slash, graphic sex


**Title: **Have you missed me?  
******Spoilers: **Torchwood season 2  
**Warnings: **slash, Jack Harkness/John Hart, graphic sex  
**Rating:** NC 17  
******Summary: **a little PWP I wrote for the Torchwood kink meme at the LJ **kinkytorchwood**  
**Prompt: **Jack Harkness/John Hart, dub-con  
******Author's Notes: **English is not my native language, so don't be too cruel to me. Thanks to my beta eschemer, without her this would not be half as good as it is now. Thanks for helping me to write the Captains In-Character  
**********Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them for some fun - and obviously I'm not making any money here

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you missed me?"

The all too familiar voice woke Jack from his thoughts. He lifted his head, which had been buried in his hands, not sure if he had fallen asleep and just imagined this voice. To his surprise it was no dream, the real John Hart was leaning in the doorframe, looking at him with a smirk. Jack could practically see that John was up to no good, so he quickly rose from his chair behind the desk.

The moment he started to move, John Hart burst into action too, attacking him and pressing him into the wall.

"What…" was all he could say, before a hard, demanding kiss stopped him from talking. John's lips were pressed to his, a tongue demanded entrance and teeth bit his lower lip when he didn't respond.

Breathing heavily, John broke the kiss after a while, pinning Jack's hands painfully to the wall. Jack felt the sudden urge just to give in, to enjoy the familiar sensation of the other's body pressed to his and he felt his cock respond to this thought. Then he remembered everything John had done to him and the ones he cared for – even loved – and he didn't want to make it that easy for him.

"Let me go!" Jack demanded, only causing John to laugh.

"You know, I can feel that you don't really want me to go." With those words, John moved his leg and pressed his thigh to Jack's growing erection. Grinning he started to kiss Jack again, at the same time rubbing his thigh along Jack's groin. The pressure sent waves of pleasure through Jack's body and he couldn't suppress a moan any more. That was all the invitation John needed to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Jack cursed himself, but he couldn't stop his body from reacting to the skilled tongue fucking his mouth, the rough lips pressed against his, the sharp teeth biting his lower lip and the pressure against his painfully hard erection. He never had realized how much he had missed their games about power and dominance until now. Jack wanted more, but he was not willing to surrender completely yet – and it could even be more fun if he kept resisting a bit.

Suddenly, the contact broke, his wrists the only part of him that was still touched. His body ached for more, but he managed to say with only a slight tremble in his voice, "Stop it, now! I've told you before, I'm not interested in you any more."

John just chuckled, looking at the more then visible bulge in Jack's pants, "Yeah can see that clearly."

Still chuckling, he turned Jack with one swift motion, making him face the wall now, holding both hands to his back. Before Jack could even think about struggling, he felt cold metal on his wrists and heard the clicking sound of closing handcuffs. John's hand started to move along his clothed cock and again, he couldn't suppress a moan. Experienced fingers undid his button and zip, now caressing his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"No… stop…," he moaned, while he couldn't keep himself from pressing his hips into this familiar touch; it just felt too good. Oh god, he really had missed this and he was sure that John knew. Again, he heard John's chuckle and felt the other man's erection pressed to his arse. His boxers and trousers were pushed down to his knees, then cool air brushed his now exposed backside. He could hear a belt being opened, followed by the sound of a zip. Only a moment later, John's erection brushed his arse and he couldn't resist pressing back. He wanted to feel more.

"Tell me again that you want me to stop," John laughed into his ear, warm breath brushing his neck. Jack felt those warm lips brushing the soft skin below his ear, nipping at the flesh along his neck, followed by painful bites that almost broke the skin. At the same time, one rough hand gripped his hip painfully, while two slick fingers brushed his entrance before pushing inside him.

It hurt and he didn't even try to relax, he needed to feel the pain mixed with his arousal. "John, please…," he whispered, a tear rolling down his face. He didn't even know what he was begging for, he just wanted to feel more. When John's hand started to pump his cock in time with the fingers that were moving inside him, he had to keep himself from thrusting his hips. A part of him wanted more, wanted to be touched, wanted to come and another part wanted to keep pretending, to keep playing.

Then the fingers were removed and without any time for him to adjust, John's erection was pushed inside him. Not giving him a second to relax, the other man started to thrust in him, all the time moving his hand up and down Jack's cock.

The pain made Jack cry out, but then John hit that magical point inside him and he started to moan with pleasure, but there were still tears running from his eyes. John licked those tears from his cheek, now thrusting frantically into him. "Yeah, so good" he moaned into Jack's ear, before biting hard into his shoulder.

This was too much for Jack, he reached his climax crying out, "Noooo…"

With one last thrust, John climaxed too. Still gasping for breath, he leaned heavily to Jack's back, pressing him into the wall. "I knew you wanted this," was whispered in his ear, then John withdrew and Jack slid down the wall, totally exhausted. He didn't make a move, just sat there with his hands still chained to his back and his knees drawn to his chest, breathing heavily.

"You know how to reach me, if you want to play again," John's voice was soft and silky now, "I really missed this." A second later, Jack felt strong hands on his wrists, opening the handcuffs, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps.

When he was finally able to move again and looked around, he was alone in his office. It all felt like a dream, but he knew it was no such thing. The pain in his body and the already drying cum on his stomach and the back of his legs were proof of the reality of his latest encounter with John Hart. And Jack knew that it was only a matter of time until he would call John.

"Yes, I missed you," he whispered into the empty room before he got up to take a shower.


End file.
